


See You Then

by Mellany_Holmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellany_Holmes/pseuds/Mellany_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative ending for the (perfect, yet depressing) destiel fanfic, Twist and Shout.<br/>Because three days had past after I read Twist and Shout and I just couldn't think of anything else! So I (tried) make myself a little happy with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Then

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist and Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537876) by [gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel), [standbyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbyme/pseuds/standbyme). 



> So I wrote this with all my love and lots of traumatized tears, but I hope you like it ^-^
> 
> pss. This is important. English is not my mother language. I'm from Brazil so i'm really, really sorry for all the mistakes - i'm sure - I made.  
> I would really appreciate if when you find something that could be written different or is wrong, comment here so I can change it!

\--Dean is in Balthazar's apartment. And found the box with the photos--

And among them ~~(the pictures)~~ there was a bent sheet of paper in which he recognised the delicate handwriting of his lover. Dean took it; and read. A tough task since as he reached to the bottom of that paper his eyes got crowded by tears and his hand trembled like never before. When finished, Dean put the letter aside and cried with both hands on his face. A while later he calmed himself and looked up, with a determinated expression. Took Cas' belongings and left the apartment.

Dean didn't want to spend that night alone. Sam and Jess prepared a special dinner; and Dean enjoyed as much as he could that time with the only family he had left.  
On the next morning, Dean was found hanged and completely cold. If his boy died without air, then that's the way he would go as well. Beneath the hanging body of his brother; Sam saw the letter Dean has found in the apartment:

_March 1980_

_Dear Dean,_

_I was thinking about shells today. I saw a woman with a shirt that had them, and I remembered the beach, and you, and this box. I went back and read through all the letters, and for the first time, in a long time, I wasn’t sad about it – not in the same way._

_I’ve been so tired lately. I’m so tired of being angry, and sad, because that wasn’t the point. I’m sad because I’ll never get to tell you certain things again. I’m sad about that, but I’m not sad like I was when you left. I think I held onto that too long. I confused it with loving you, and those aren’t the same. Being sad about the things I miss isn’t loving you. It never was. Loving you was so much bigger than that. ._

_I don’t think I can stop loving you. I think it’s a part of me now, and it’s never leaving. It makes me who I am, and I used to think this crippled me, but I don’t think it does anymore. Loving you has given you back to me. I’ve missed you. The old you. You never really came home, and I understand that now, and I know it wasn’t your fault or mine or anyone’s. It was just circumstances we couldn’t avoid, but I’ve realized that just because we ended the way we did doesn’t define what we were before._

_To have those memories back is such a precious thing. To have that part of you back with me – it’s unimaginable. I was thinking about shells, and I was thinking about that day at the beach and I can remember sitting on the blanket looking at the water, and you asked me what I was thinking._

_I was thinking about how  afraid I was that I was never going to love you as much as I did then. That the moment was going to get washed out, that I would never be able to experience what it was like to know that I loved you as much as I did again…_

_I’m sorry that things didn’t work out the way we wanted them to. I’m sorry – I’m sorry we weren’t as equipped to deal with the hand we got. The fact that we didn’t get to do the little plans hurts more than the big ones, sometimes. It wouldn’t have mattered about a house or the island. Sometimes I stop myself at work and realize I’m never going to sit in Van’s noodle house with you, and I don’t know exactly – I’m so terrible at letters, Dean. I’m glad you never had to read them when you were in Vietnam, they were all so terrible and boring and wordy._

_I think –_

_I think that, the point of it all, is that the moment at the beach? I had never really understood who I was until then. That’s who I am. That person, and there, right there, next to me, that was you. That’s who you are._

_It’s so wonderful to know that I didn’t lose you. That we were always right where we were supposed to be the whole time. This whole time I thought I’d lost you, and there you were…_

_Memories are good that way. I can remember us, and I can keep living. I can keep going and always know right where to find you when I miss you._

_I miss you all the time._

_I want you to realize this someday. All of that about us. You don’t – you don’t have to be guilty, and I know you are, and I understand why everything happened the way it did. It just happened. We just – it just happened, Dean, and it’s alright. I’m alright._

_I’ll be okay._

_Once, you told me it didn’t seem right to say goodbye. Not really._  
 _I thought I’d have to – I thought I’d have to let go of everything I loved about you, but I don’t, and you were right, and wouldn’t you be pleased with yourself to know._

_The truth of it has never been clearer to me, my darling._

_And you are, always, my darling._

_Yours,_

_Cas_

_See you then_

 

And whatever may awaits a passionate couple when crossing the delicate veil of their lives; it was there they found each other once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> ps. Oh my god. I just read another alternative ending and it matches PERFECTLY with mine! It's like a sequel. So I recommend you to read: Never Let Me Go, of prodigaldaughter13; after reading here.  
> All your Twist and Shout feels will be cured with this combo! (no i'm kidding. No one gets over Twist and Shout. Sorry)


End file.
